


I love you/I love you too

by Sophi3SaURUs



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: AU/Canon Universe, Bottom Levi, Eren’s 20 years old, Levi has scars, Levi’s partially blind in his right eye, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoiler to those who haven’t read the manga, Top Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophi3SaURUs/pseuds/Sophi3SaURUs
Summary: The war between a Titans and humans is over. Eren is one of the few titan shifters left, but is sentenced to death by beheading. Levi visits him one last time before his death date and orders him one last time to stay alive.On the day Eren is to be beheaded, he goes missing and the former captain is more than relieved when he heads out with the Commander to find said missing brat.





	I love you/I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut/sexual stuff. This is a one shot, something that has been in my head for a while and now I can show it off. It was slightly awkward for me to write something I know a lot of but I did try my damndest!
> 
> Enjoy some sappy love between these two dorks because everybody needs some love after what we’re heading into for the new season of Attack On Titan.

“Now that all of the titans have been eradicated… what will happen now, Captain”

 

Gunmetal blue eyes looked through thick strands of raven coloured hair. He pondered for a moment, thinking back to the promises he made all those years ago, although now knowing that there’s no need to keep up with them.

The remaining of his squad were alive, well and had lives of their own to fore fill

“I don’t know” he responded honestly “no doubt we won’t be needed for anything major, though that entirely depends on her royal assness” he mumbled.

 

He stared between the cell bars to the brunet who sat across from him. Eren Jaeger, one of last remaining Titan shifters and looking oh so very fucking stupid with his lame excuse of a man-bun and scruff growing on his face, his once bright ocean coloured eyes were dull and stoic as much as his own. That’s probably what happens when you devour every other Titan shifters abilities,

 

Well minus a couple.

 

A smirk plastered on the smug brunets’ face “you and your formalities, Captain Levi”

 

He tsked and itched the scar running over the right side of his face “Historia may be queen, but she’ll always be a brat”

 

Eren flinched slightly “I feel like I should apologise for that gaping gash on your face”

 

“Don’t” the raven said sternly “it was much my fault as it was your dumb ass brothers” he sighed and stood up from his seat “what’s done is done, no need to keep living in the past… believe me I would know that for sure”

 

“Levi” Eren called out, he slipped his hand through the bars and caressed the smaller mans face.

 

Levi rested into the taller mans palm “don’t make this any harder than it already is Eren” he softly spoke “we both know this’ll only end up in tears”

 

“I’ve never once seen you cry” Eren reminded him, his thumb softly traced over the largest scar decorating pale skin “why would my death be any different?” He asked.

 

“You’re an even bigger fucking idiot if you hadn’t already figured out why” he slapped Erens hand away and turned his back to him “if you want to live any longer I suggest you carry on as planned” he reminded him.

 

That’s right.

 

They planned on breaking Eren out before his death sentencing. Thankfully Levi’s monthly check up with Hanji fell on the same day so he would have an alibi when Eren magically disappears.

 

Although for the brats' friend and sister, well let’s hope they’re smart enough to make up a good story.

 

“I know” Eren confirmed “are you leaving now?” He asked.

 

“I have to” he told him “I’ll see you on the other side”

 

Levi took his first step until Eren pulled him back and embraced him “I’ll come back to you” he said and whispered in Levi’s ear earning a shudder from the older male.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep” he told him “if you intend to do all that with me, then get out of this alive” he turned around in Erens arms and placed both hands on his cheeks “oh so help me I’ll bring you back alive just to kill you again”

 

“Yes sir” Eren whispered.

 

  
It was Erens death day, and as planned, the guards who were supposed to be sending Eren to the gallows, ended turning up empty handed. The first person they went to see was Levi in his quarters back at HQ.

  
“So you’re meaning to tell me, you’ve managed to lose a whole brat in a span of a single night?” He sat back into his chair, creaking under his shift in weight, arms crossed over his chest as well as his foot crossed over his others knee. A fresh made teacup of Earl Grey sat on top of a saucer on his desk. He brow rose expecting an answer from the member of the MP.

 

“Y-yes sir” the cadet stuttered “I was ordered to ask you any questions related to his disappearance” he explained.

 

Levi hummed, grabbing his tea and taking a sip “the last I saw of the brat was a week ago. Nothing was wrong with him, nor did he act in any way that deemed questionable” he took another sip of his tea “I’ve also been out of Trost for my monthly check up with commander Hanji Zoe. So there for, I have nothing else to answer”

 

The cadet hung his head in shame and apologised for the inconvenience and left him alone. Not long after said commander came barging into his room as loud and noisy as ever.

 

“Levi!” The mad scientist called out “when can we go see our little spitfire”

 

“So fucking noisy shitty glasses” he mumbled only managing to finish half the cup of his tea “it’s still far too early to make a move. Arlet has yet to send out word”

 

“Ah my little apprentice” they sighed “I’m surprised they’ve managed to forgive Eren”

 

“Well Ackerman’s adamant in getting Jaeger to confess his feelings for her, mind you it’s fucking dumb, and Arlet likes to give people far too many chances” he sighed “the trio are a pain in my ass. Nothing but hormones and drama” he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Hanji stood there looking at the small raven sat behind his desk “did he confess to you?” They boldly asked.

 

“Huh?” Levi’s brow rose in question.

 

“Did our little bright eyed child confess his undying love to you?!” They asked again but louder.

 

 _I_ _love_ _you_ _Captain_ _Levi_

 

Yes he had confess, but Levi wasn’t going to say that “I didn’t know you gave birth to a pain in the ass brat” he muttered, clearly playing around.

 

Hanji sputtered and cackled “bwahaha! Good one!” They fixed the goggles on their face “but seriously though, I want to know what he told you”

 

“No” Levi sternly said “what’s said between me and the brat, stays that way” he placed his cup down and crossed his arms back over his chest to prove his point.

 

Hanji pouted “fine, but I will find out” and left his room.

 

Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair “dumb ass brat” he mumbled to himself.

 

  
Later on during the day, a letter was sent to his office by owl. Probably not the best of transport for Levi’s standards but he always had admiration for the feathered night bird. With it perched on his shoulder, he read the letter sent to him while stroking the relatively soft feathers. He burned the letter straight away in his fireplace and watched the ink on paper turned to ashes.

 

With the Owl still sat rather snug on his shoulder as he walked through the hallways towards Hanji’s room, knocked twice and walked in “get your shit ready, we’re moving” he announced before closing the door and walking to the kitchen.

 

He got everything that was needed, fed the owl for a job well done and let it loose out back before grabbing his trusted stallion and climbing on.

 

Hanji followed shortly after “so what’re we doing?” They asked setting themselves on their horse.

 

“Kirstein and Ackerman are meeting us half way outside wall Maria. We’ll have to ride through Shinganshina and take the lift up and over the wall and be quiet about it.” He told them “after that, we’re heading to a damn forest”

 

“Now now Levi, they’re only trees” Hanji cackled.

 

“Yeah big ass trees” he mumbled before kicking the sides of his horse to start moving.

 

Traveling out of Sina’s walls and into Rose was easy as could be, but travelling between Rose to get to Maria was slightly more difficult.

 

Since the Scouts managed to recapture wall Maria and eradicate the last of the titans, all people who lived between both Rose and Maria had to flush out back into their war-torn homes. Not a single penny was given to those who needed it and unfortunately crime was common either it be on the roads or in homes.

 

As much as Levi hated to admit it, but he wished the Titans were still alive so that he didn’t have to see such despair during his travels.

 

They were almost hijacked a couple times during their travel, although when they saw the late captain, they backed off. Knowing the man was in no way in the mood to deal with their shit.

 

“I’m so tired!” Hanji yawned out “How long have we got until we see them!” they whined making Levi flinch for their loud protests.

 

“would you shut the fuck up whining?! We’re almost at Shinganshina” he hissed back. It was dark, cold and energy wasting. It was at that time that he needed a fresh pot of tea, a book and to sit near a cozy fireplace until he retreated to his bed. But unfortunately he was riding at the brink of night with a highly annoying companion who would break out into fits of laugher while they talked his ear off for the duration of the day.

 

The horses slowed down as they got close to the gaping hole that lead into Shinganshina, although a few Garrison soldiers were positioned there and Levi didn’t know if he and Hanji would be able to get through without causing any disruption.

 

As they stopped one of the men lifted his head “well if it isn’t humanity’s strongest” he slurred. Levi cringed in disgust as he saw the drunken man address him “what brings ye here at night time?”

 

“Nice to see some things haven’t changed” Levi muttered under his breath “although my business is no concern of yours. Let us through so that I can feed and rest my horse” he told the soldier. He could feel his black stallions chest as he breathed, clearly tired after traveling with little to no breaks, he felt sorry for him, poor boy was getting old and has been through so much crap with dealing with Titans alone.

 

“Alright then, if it’s fer yeh horses then that’s all fine with me” the man slurred again, he moved out the way slightly without falling flat on his ass and allowed Levi and Hanji to push through. Here they were again, Shinganshina, the birthplace of ‘humanities hope’ and raging little spitfire that he was. Levi got off his horse and brought him near a stable and then fed and gave him water and stroked along the strong stallions neck, shoulder and back.

 

“Soon” he told the midnight black coated horse “soon you’ll have your most deserved retirement” he then pat the horses back and walked out of the stable and towards his commander.

 

They stood against a broken wall, arms over there chest and looking up at the sky where stars littered the blank black canvas and a full moon acted as light source “this place hasn’t changed” Hanji stated “not a single piece of brick touched, not a single home rebuilt”

 

“Shit won’t get done until she starts making demands” Levi reminded Hanji. Historia was taking her sweet ass time into putting plans into action when it comes to rebuilding torn down homes and shops, he understood she has a baby to take care of, although she has midwifes and nurses on hand for her every beck and call so it couldn’t be hard for her to just write a simple letter to inform the court of her plans. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, it had grown since he last cut it “although, we’re asking for a fucking miracle and shits only going to stall”

 

Hanji only hummed in agreement until they pushed themselves off the wall and fixed themselves “how about we grab something to eat?” They suggested.

 

Levi only shrugged his shoulders, why not, it’s not like their horses are going anywhere. They started to walk, some places were still open although they would more than likely be pubs along the district. Levi didn’t mind pubs when it come to getting a good beer, rum, whisky or wine, it was just the overcrowd of heated sweaty bodies he hated and a hand grabbing places they shouldn’t in his body while he tries to reach the counter.

  
Hanji pointed over to a relatively less crowded place and followed suit, Levi followed close behind knowing that if the damn idiot was going to get lost he would be there to drag their sorry ass back in line.

 

They sat in a vacant booth and waited, they both looked around at the scenery. For Hanji it was for the decorations that still managed to stay intact on the walls and for Levi it was for the shady ass people who looked over at them both. Unfortunately having a big ass scar and many smaller ones littering your face draws a lot on unwanted attention, but Levi’s got to admit though, it’s a pretty badass battle scar, from a bunch of shrapnel and blades. Levi shook his head, why must think that now, it’s been near about a year since that mistake with Zeke happened.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when a lady came over, tray in hand with bowls of soup, two loafs and cups of water sat gracefully on it “enjoy your meal lovies” she said as she handed them their meals, a bit too harshly Levi notices. She retreated and stared at her figure as she made her way through a door behind the counter.

 

“You would think people would be a bit more appreciative having their homes back” Hanji muttered, eating their soup and bread.

 

Levi stirred his spoon around in the bowl, suddenly losing his appetite and decided on drinking the water he was given “they’ve been forced back into a place we destroyed” he said tipping his cup back and letting the water slide down this throat “higher ups aren’t doing shit to help fund for the homes and businesses that suffered the most during this fucked up war” he rubbed his scar covered eye and glared at the table “shit, even I would be pissed if I was forced to live back in the Underground and having to go back to defending myself and living as a thug again” he downed the rest of his drink and stood up, sliding his untouched meal over to Hanji “I’m going for a walk, don’t wait up” he informed them.

 

Hanji only nodded their head and went onto eating the second bowl, better them than him having to eat the putrid stuff.

 

He walked along the cobblestone streets. Men, women and children littered the streets, he didn’t want to know nor care on what they were doing. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he continued to walk, he didn’t know where he was going, just as long as it was somewhere where he can think and be alone.

 

Soon enough the streets became more recognisable until he reached a certain crushed house on the hill. The Jaeger household, he remembered, the same house he had to kick the damn basement doors for and almost damaging his already fucked up leg at the time. He smiled slightly remembering the memory but that only lasted for a second when it disappeared and showing his stoic face again.

 

He pulled the doors to the basement open and walked down the stairs, then coming to the second door and walked through that. Everything was where it was the last time he was here. Still small in size, cluttered and itching at Levi’s urge to clean the damn place. He lit up the lantern on the wall next to him with a match next to it and used that to see more around the room and lit up anything that was worth lighting up.

 

He sat on the chair behind the desk and stared at all the clutter on it, he didn’t know why he was here, he just walked and walked until his feet decided on where they wanted him to go. He just sat there, thinking and not moving, the flame in the lantern danced and flickered from the breeze that made its way down the stairs from the outdoors. Eerie, quiet and cold, so cold that the jacket Levi was wearing was made useless, oh what he could do just to have Eren besides him right now. That damn brunet brat with his glowing tanned skin and expressive ocean coloured eyes. To think he was sentenced for just being a titan shifter and causing a mass amount of damage and going off the rails… yeah okay the kid had done a lot of wrongs, but so had Levi, although things were different between himself and the Titan-shifter.

 

While he was born and raised underground where everything and everyone was pretty much corrupted and all he had to do to stay alive was do crimes and made himself quite a reputation before becoming a captain of one of the most ballsy military forces out there.

 

Then there was Eren, boy who lost his mother when he was a child, ate his own father after being forcefully turned into a titan and lived with that for the majority of his life, fucking up in his early teen years and almost dying multiple times not just by titan and human hands alike, but Levi and his own too.

 

Levi felt his eyes becoming heavy, then eventually leaned his head onto the table until he finally closes his eyes and falls asleep.

 

  
The next morning came rolling in. Levi woke up to horse hooves outside and footsteps coming down the stairs, Hanji came in all sunshine and fucking rainbows as a grin plastered their face “so this is where you’ve been hiding” they beamed “thought you died on me old man”

 

Levi groaned and sat up, his back aching from being in the same position for too long “fuck off shitty glasses” he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. Fuck did he feel like shit. He stood up to gain the feeling and blood flow to his legs again “let’s get moving if we’re to meet mid way” he made a move until Hanji stopped him.

 

“People are talking” Hanji warned him.

 

“Gives us more of a reason to move” he told them, grabbing their wrist and taking their hand off his shoulder “the sooner we get over the wall, the sooner we see the brats. I’m not standing about to see if my head gets chopped off before I do something I’ll regret” he walked up the stairs to his horse, ran his hand over the sleek black coat and hoisted himself up into the saddle.

 

Hanji came out after and closed the door back up and covered it with stones and dirt to hide it so that no one can see what’s down there and got onto their horse “the next lift over the wall is in fifteen minutes, it’ll take ten to get there horseback, that’s if people will let us through”

 

“Oh they will” he assured them “I’m not in the mood for idle chit chats” he tugged the reins and started to move.

 

Moving through busy streets through the day was tiresome. People stopped, stared and even some chattered amongst small groups. No doubt about it that it was about the small scarred up raven and the one-eyed commander strolling along through the city. They reached the lift with only two minutes to spare, a few Garrison soldiers tugged their horses with crates and other necessities to take over the wall. Thankfully there was enough room to squeeze in two more horses and they sat there, quiet and breathing the fresh air into their lungs.

 

It took a while, but they got over the wall with no arguments. Just a bunch of eyes staring at them and wondered what the Scouts commander and Captain were doing so far south.

 

Once the lift landed on the other side and the gate opened, both Levi and Hanji rode out south, there horses gained impeccable speed as trees and farm life flashed before their eyes.

 

“There!” Hanji pointed out “I see Mikasa and Jean!” they squealed.

 

The two blobs formed and both raven haired woman and dirty blond-haired male were sat there on their horses, ready to move once they got close.

 

“Mikasa! Jean!” Hanji greeted.

 

Mikasa held her head up high and sneered at the smaller raven-haired male. He only rolled his eyes, things will never change between them both and Levi’s both pleased but also annoyed by the women's behaviour.

 

They continued riding south, no one spoke, only the horses hooves filled the silence between them all. Jean and Hanji were upfront, Mikasa in the middle and Levi trailing behind, using the instinct he had left to keep an eye on his surroundings. He realised Mikasa slowed her horse down so that she was riding side by side with the small raven.

 

“Eren keeps talking about you” she said suddenly “it’s frustrating on how infatuated he is with you still after all you’ve done to him” she continued on.

 

“If this is about the kick to his face when he was a kid, then you need to learn how to let things go. I was doing my job, and unfortunately for you, that includes discipline” he bit back. No way in hell was he going through this shit again.

 

“And the punch to the face” Mikasa muttered. Once again, something that happened years ago “and the other kick on the blimp” she reminded him.

 

“He was in perfect kicking range” he admitted “and he was being a destructive little shit” he added in.

 

“Doesn’t excuse what you did was right” she harshly said glaring at the man besides her.

 

“Nothing I do is right” he told her “so excuse me for not letting my fucking hormones interfere with my damn job. Because, unlike you Ackerman, I know when to keep my personal feelings off of the battlefield” his glare matched hers, he was deeply annoyed by the woman and her childish antics. If she wasn’t so gifted she would have been dead long ago.

 

The argument stopped there and everything fell silent again.

 

It was midday when they reached the forest, or in Levi’s case ‘big ass trees’, the horses were slowed down so that they could walk through the shade and the further they went in the more surrounded it became.

 

“We’re almost there” Jean called out “ever since we found the place, Erens been non stop nit picking at the state on the place and how it’s ‘not up to captains standards’”

 

That thought made Levi chuckle slightly, of course Eren would think about him at a time like this, as long as it distracted the bright eyed brat he didn’t mind. He does hope, however, if Eren can still brew him a good pot of tea.

 

It wasn’t long until a clearing came and a reasonable sized cottage was in there sites. The wood and stoned structure gave off a homey feel and the chimney blew out smoke indicating that someone had the fireplace going. The garden seemed to have recently been tended to, no doubt Eren kept himself busy while Jean and Mikasa went to meet up with Hanji and Levi. Windows looked spotless, clothes and bed sheets were hung out to dry and a small fruit and vegetable garden was to the side of the cottage, looked like Eren tended to that also.

 

“Is this what you meant by nitpicking, Kirstein?” Levi asked jumping off his horse and leading him to a watering hole to freshen himself up “I don’t see any problems”

 

Jean facepalmed “damn suicidal fuck went ahead and did something I told him not to do” he sighed “I specifically told him not to fuss with the place, to make it look like it hadn’t been lived in, but did he listen? No” he ranted on.

 

“Get off your high horse. He’s kept himself busy instead of chopping his limbs off” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, damn was he hungry and in need of some tea.

 

He made himself scarce and knocked on the door and wiped his shoes at the mat provided before walking in. What? He didn’t want Erens hard work go to waste.

 

“Mikasa? You back already” a voice called out, from where Levi was assuming was the kitchen.

 

He walked the room where Erens voice called out from, and there he was, back to the small raven haired male. Hair pulled up into a neater bun, olive long sleeved shirt hugged his muscles and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and were tucked into a pair of tight fitting black jeans. It looked like he was preparing lunch as his hands reached out to a pan on the stove and stirred the contents inside while he was still chopping up, what seemed to be onions. Levi sat at the table and watched, he enjoyed the site, it made Eren look more like a… homemaker. That thought alone made something flutter in the older mans chest as he admired Eren from his spot.

 

Eren scraped the contents into the pot and sighed, he washed the chopping board and knife he used and gave the contents a final stir as he allowed it all to cook on its own from there. He checked the oven at the freshly made bread he prepared for lunch and stretched his arms, turned around and almost yelped as he saw Levi sat there casually staring at him.

 

“Holy shit” Eren breathed out “you almost fucking scared the crap out of me” he placed a hand over his heart and felt as the pulse quickened.

 

Levi chuckled and sat back in his seat “wouldn’t have you dying on me now Jaeger. I’ve only just got you back” he calmly responded, folding his arms over his chest “what’re we having?” He asked.

 

Eren itched his cheek with his finger, a blush showed his face “I’ve prepared a chicken and lentil soup with, currently, freshly made bread rolls. I can prepare you a pot of black tea right now if you’d like” Eren offered.

 

Levi sighed in content at the freshly made food “that’ll be lovely, thank you” he said to Eren. The man in front of him smiled as he brought out a teapot, tealeaves and strainer from a cupboard “when I saw these on our way through the walls, I knew I had to get them” Eren started as he sat a steel kettle on top of the stove filled with water “I thought to myself, why not greet the captain with the only thing he can tolerate when he sees me. That way he won’t have the itching nerve to beat the crap out of me” he laughed.

 

“I don’t beat the crap out of you for not bringing me tea” Levi muttered.

 

“No, you just throw ink pots at me and demand a freshly made brew because you- said and I quote ‘I don’t have time for shitty brats as I have a shit tone of paperwork to fill out from your shitty experiments’ that’s a lot of shits” Eren pointed out.

 

“You caught me on a bad day” Levi pointed out.

 

Eren gave him a look and crossed his arms over his chest “Oh please, every day’s a bad day for you” He sassily replied “if it has anything to do with experiments, Hanji, paperwork or even socialising it’s the end of the world for you”

 

This brat was becoming even more ballsy from the last time he had seen him “you’ve grown quite the pair for you to start talking to me the way you are now”

 

“I only aim to please” came the response.

 

  
Lunch time was not as hectic as Levi would have imagined it. He was sat at one end of the table, Eren sat at his left while Mikasa was next to him, then Hanji was sat at the other end and she talked to Armin who was on her left and Jean sat on Levi’s right, the side where Levi can partially see out of that same eye but only managing to see a blurry figure if he completely closed his left. He casually sipped his tea trying to ignore the eager hand that traveled up from knee to his thigh, he looked out at the corner of his eye as Eren kept his gaze on him and winked. Levi bit his lip, the damn brat was going to have him pop a boner during lunch.

 

“Eren” Mikasa sounded “did you listen to what I was saying” she asked. Not even Levi could listen what the woman was saying since he was preoccupied with the obviously needy brat next to him.

 

“What was that Mikasa? I wasn’t really listening” he told her honestly.

 

Mikasa only sighed and pushed her chair back as she stood up “you’ve been distracted for a while” she mumbled walking away from the table.

 

Should Eren go after her? He doesn’t seem to be moving from what Levi was seeing, the grip on his thigh only tightened slightly. Levi reached his one of his hands under the table, while the other was occupied with a spoon to eat his soup, and guided it to the bulge growing in his pants in a way of saying “look at what you’ve done” and he saw as Erens eyes widened slightly and the blush made itself known on his cheeks. See, that’s what he gets for getting handsy during a meal.

 

Levi’s breathing hitched in his throat as Eren started palming the clothed erection, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand to cough “you Alright there shorty?” Hanji asked, grin on there face as they saw him coughing up a fit.

 

“Fine, just fine” he coughed “went down the wrong way” he said and drank a bit of tea.

 

Hanji hummed in amusement and went back to talking with Armin. Damn this is going to be one long lunch time.

 

  
Eren was washing up after their meal and couldn’t help but think about what he’d done to Levi during lunch time, he couldn’t help but bite his lip in wonder what he had going on down there. He finished drying the last bowl and putting it away in the cupboard and cleaned down the counters before wiping his hands on a tea towel.

 

On the first day of arriving at the cottage Eren kept himself busy, he cleaned, dusted, polished and even arranged furniture. It pissed Jean off, but he didn’t care, he wanted the place to be clean and liveable to Levi’s standards. He even tended to the gardens and laundry, something he hasn’t been able to do for a while and even cleaned himself thoroughly to make himself presentable for his late captains arrival.

 

Now here he was, as calm and content as he could be. Enjoying the rustle of leaves from the trees as they danced with the breeze for the afternoon air. He untied his hair from its bun and gave his head a little shake, his hair now reached his shoulder-blades and he no intention of cutting it as he deemed there was no point since he wasn’t fighting anything anymore, well that and he was far too lazy to do anything with it.

 

After standing in the kitchen for a while, he hibernated over to the living room and sat on the slightly uncomfortable chair. There was nothing to do, he was bored out of his mind and Levi was no where to be seen, it’s like he magically disappeared.

 

Maybe Eren should go and find him? Because after what he’s done there’s no doubt the shorter man would be in need of some release. Just that thought alone got Eren standing up on his feet and walking around the cottage to find said small man.

 

First, Eren checked outside. He looked by the horses, then the fruit and vegetable gardens and the back where trees lined the back giving off a yard. He noted that there’s a few weeds he needs to pull out from the ground, those things annoyed him. He walked back in from the back door, walked through the hallways and up the stairs, the first floor was Armin, Mikasa and Jeans rooms with a bathroom at the end of the hall, it was quite clear that Levi wouldn’t be in any of them, so he walked up the second flight of stairs, where his bedroom was. His room was at the end of this hall, and two other bedrooms to the sides and a bathroom just to the right of the staircase.

 

He walked down the hallway, to his bedroom door, only to hear grunting on the other side. No one should be in Erens room but him. He slowly and silently opened the door, and there he was in all his naked glory. Face flushed, panting while he bit the bedsheets between his teeth as he gripped his hardened member rocking his hips whilst fingering himself. Pale skin glistened in sweat as the afternoon sun shun in the bedroom window and if that wasn’t a sight Eren loved to see every time he saw the smaller man he would know for sure to kick himself up the ass.

 

“E-Eren~” Levi moaned out gaining his attention.

 

Eren closed the door and locked it tight, making sure no one would come in and interrupt them, and made his way over to the bed “So lewd captain” he purred “now how did you get yourself in this position” he teased

 

“Shut the fuck up, brat” Levi hissed “you know exactly how this happened”  
Eren chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbed the man by his chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted his head up. Fuck was this man a beautiful sight, eyes dilated and hooded with list, his shortened breath ghosted over his hand and the blush that dusted over his cheeks made the man more desirable.

 

Eren licked his lips and grabbed Levi and pulled him on top of him so that the smaller male sat on his lap.

 

“The fuck Jaeger” Levi gasped.

 

“Shh” he told him and leaned in “let me please you” he placed a hand on the back of Levi’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Levi tried pushing away at first but then slowly gave in until he kissed back. Erens other hand trailed its way across his waist and traveled down to his ass while Levi wrapped his arms around the brunets neck. Eren groaped the smaller mans ass and earned a gasp from him and shoved his tongue in his mouth, he tasted slightly bitter from his tea but Eren didn’t mind that as he ran his tongue across the other mans and around his mouth severing the taste.

 

Levi moaned and tightened his grip on Eren as he continued to attack his mouth, then felt one of his fingers enter him, his eyes snapped open and tensed feeling the digit move in and out.

 

Eren broke the kiss panting slightly “don’t tense, relax yourself”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do you- Ah!~” His moan cut him off from scolding the smug looking brunet in front of him and clasped his hands over his mouth to stop any more from spilling out.

 

Eren moved so that they were lying on the bed, he propped one of Levi’s legs over his shoulder as he still kept his finger inside him and kissed from his cheek down to his collarbone then left bite marks and hickys from there as he went down to his hardened member that stood at its full length “oh wow” Eren admired it “its big”.

 

Levi only tsked and turned his head to the side, he felt embarrassed being the only one exposed like this “it’s a dick, nothing special about it” he muttered.

 

Eren blew the tip and saw the muscle flinch at the contact and ran his tongue from the base to the end until he took the tip in his mouth, he circled his tongue around the head before taking it whole as it hit the back of his throat.

 

Levi moaned and bucked his hips as Eren bobbed his head up and down while he moved his single digit around the inside of his rear before adding another. He threw his head back on the mattress “Ah fuck- Eren” he cried out while Eren kept his mouth and finger busy. Levi took a fistful of his hair and tugged on it, Eren moaned against Levi’s member in his mouth from the rough tug and kept going.

 

Eren pumps his fingers in out out of Levi’s rear and curls it and hitting his prostate “Ah- no, not there” he moaned. Eren only hit that same spot repeatedly making Levi yell out ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ over and over again as he did “E-Eren I can’t- Ah! Hold on much- Aha! Longer” he warned him.

 

Eren let go of of Levi’s member, leaving a string of saliva between his mouth and Levi’s tip and pulled his fingers out from Levi’s rear, only to earn a whine from the smaller man as he did. He quickly unbuckled his trousers, unbuttoned them and pulled them off along with his underwear and threw them to the floor. He pulled on Levi’s legs and lined him up to his hardened member “are you ready?” He asked him, teasing the raven haired males rear with his already leaking precum tip.

 

“Don’t be a tease” Levi groaned out covering his face with his arms. Eren grabbed his hips and guided his head into the rear, he slowly pushed himself in “just fucking get it in already” Levi panted out before wrapping his legs around Eren and pulling him in harshly only making them yell out at the sudden movement.

 

“Ah! Fuck! So tight” Eren moaned.

 

“Shut up and fuck me already” Levi demanded.

 

Eren didn’t need to be told twice as he moved his hips, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the silent room along with both of their moaning and the bed creaking. Levi had his nails dug into Erens back and dragged them down to middle of his spine and Eren only smashed his hips harshly against Levi “Ah! Right there~” he moaned “hit that spot again” Eren snapped his hips again into the same spot and earned a yelp from him. Then he did it again and again and listened how Levi’s voice got louder at each thrust.

 

“They’re going to hear you” Eren moaned out “they’re going to hear how perverted you sound when being fucked by me”

 

“Let them fucking hear” Levi panted “I don’t give a shit”

 

Eren took a hold of Levi’s member and started pumping it while he thrusted into him. Levi’s hold around Erens neck and waist got tighter as both his dick and rear were being used, he bit down on Erens neck and earned a deep moan from him, he felt the blood from his skin run across his tongue and down his throat. He tasted so sweet on his tastebuds and licked the seeping blood along the wound.

 

“You’re marking me?” Eren asks kissing along Levi’s jaw.

 

“It’s not like its going to stay” Levi groaned.

 

“Well then, we’ll do it everyday.” Eren panted “fuck I’m close”

 

“So am I” Levi whined “fuck me harder Jaeger”

 

Eren picked up in the speed and became rougher “Ah- fuck Levi” he moaned.

 

“Eren~”

 

Levi arched his back as he came between their bodies and Eren thrusted his hips one last time as he came inside Levi and rode his high before collapsing on top of the smaller male. They both panted, trying to even out their breathing, Levi ran his fingers through the brunet hair and held him close to his chest.

 

“That was amazing” Eren breathed out.

 

“Yeah it was” Levi agreed “we need to clean up, I’m not sleeping in cum stained sheets”

 

Eren lifted his head and looked at Levi “who says you’re staying in my room?” He cheekily asked.

 

“You think after having sex with me and getting all of my affection, that I wouldn’t be sharing the same bed as you?” Levi deadpanned.

 

Eren chuckled and kissed the tip of Levi’s nose “I was only messing” and kissed his scarred cheek.

 

Levi hummed at the simple little kisses and moved his head to get a proper kiss from the taller male. They broke the kiss shortly after and Eren pulled out of Levi and started pulling on his boxers and trousers.

 

“Pass me a clean shirt and underwear” Levi told him.

 

“They’ll be too big on you” Eren warned.

 

“So. Just give me some clean clothes and something to clean myself with” he demanded.

 

Eren sighed “here” he took off his shirt and threw it at the demanding captain “use that to clean yourself with, the bathrooms down the hall and there’s no way you’re walking down there naked”

 

Levi chuckled and wiped himself over “being protective of me now are you Jaeger?” He teased.

 

“To right I am” Eren said pulling out a clean pair of boxers and shirt from his chest of draws and sat them next to Levi “what’s mine is mine, I’m going to marry you Levi Ackerman and I’m never going to let you go”

 

Levi stared at the determined ocean coloured eyes, his features softened slightly and a smile made itself known “is that so” he tugged on the shirt “you still have three years left to live” he reminded him.

 

“I don’t believe in that curse crap” Eren said pulling Levi onto his lap “three years, thirty years, none of that will ever take me away from you. For as long as I’m by your side either fighting for our freedom or opening that tea shop you’ve wanted so much. You can’t get rid of me”

 

“Oh gee and I thought I would be able to” Levi joked.

 

“So mean” Eren pouted.

 

“Oh shut up” Levi said before leaning in and kissing Eren again.

 

“I love you, Levi” Eren said after the broke the kiss.

 

“I love you too, Eren”

 

\- - -

 

An alarm sounded off for its 7AM call two figures shifted about in their bed until a tanned hand reached out, the wedding band on their finger glistened under the sun light through the gap of the curtains “Alright already, I heard you the first time” and slammed the alarm, turning it off.

 

“What time is it” a grumpy voice asked from the covers.

 

“Zero seven hundred hours. C’mon grumpy butt, out of bed”

 

The figure groaned “five more minutes” and pulled the other back into their chest.

 

“C’mon Levi~ I’ve got college to go to”

 

“No” Levi groaned “cant my husband just stay in bed with me all day on my day off”

 

“It’s only college, I won’t be gone long”

 

“But Eren~” Levi whined “it’s college, you can skip a day”

 

Eren chuckled and kissed the grumpy mans cheek “Fine, but you’ll have to call in for me, they’ll think I’m lying otherwise”

 

Levi grinned and pulled Eren in for a kiss “I love you, Eren” he said between kisses.

 

“I love you too, Levi”

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t have a canon AU without a bit of modern day AU at the end. I hope you’ve enjoyed this one shot. I had a fun time making it, hoping I can turn it into a dojin at some point along the line. Time will only tell.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the sappy ending because I just can’t help myself!


End file.
